Hiroto Ooinaru
Hiroto Ooinaru (おおいなるひろと Ooinaru Hiroto) is the leader the Ooinaru Clan located within Taiyougakure: The Village Hidden Amongst the Sun. Being the leader of the one of the three major clans within the village, he holds a spot within the Sanhai Council, a government council that rules alongside the Sankei (the Village Head of Taiyougakure). Appearance Hiroto is of course a middle-aged man but the job of being a shinobi keeps him looking a bit younger. Hiroto has long black-hair that goes down to his back and dark colored eyes like most members of his clan do, Hiroto is known to dress professionally amongst the other shinobi of the village. Instead of wearing a traditional flak jacket, Hiroto can be seen wearing a classy robe along with his Taiyougakure headband. Personality Hiroto, despite how serious he may look, is one of the most care free people in Taiyougakure and all of the Land of Sun. The only thing he really cares about is the well being of the Ooinaru Clan and the village itself. Hiroto thinks that ninja should not be all work and no play and thinks that if he risks his life for the village then he deserves to go on a vacation every now and then. Despite his age, Hiroto is a bit of a rebel and in council meetings he isn't afraid to go up with the decisions and ideas of anybody even the leader of the village itself. Background Hiroto was born and raised into the Ooinaru Clan, one of the three major clans in the Village Hidden Among the Sun, in the Ooinaru Clan, the leader is not chosen by the traditional system where the leadership is handed down through generation, instead a council of clan elders chooses who will be the next leader of their clan from likely choices. Hiroto was the most unlikely choice for leader of the clan but the decision of making him the clan leader might have been the best yet, after the death of the previous leader of the Ooinaru Clan it came to the attention of the clan leaders that there was really nobody else to fill the spot. Most of the clan members of the Ooinaru Clan at that time were either too young or too old to be deemed fit for the position of Clan Head except for only one person: the most pitiful Jonin in all of Taiyougakure: Hiroto Ooinaru. In his younger days Hiroto was one of the worst shinobi that the village had seen yet, bottom of class from graduation of the academy and a mission record of three passed and over forty failed. The elders of the Ooinaru Clan were very reluctant to put Hiroto in charge, in fact they almost decided to lead the clan themselves...still they decided it would be better off to put Hiroto in charge due to their aging. Remarkably now that Hiroto had responsiblity he acted a bit mature than what he did in his earlier days, being chosen as the leader of his clan met a whole night for Hiroto and he began to become stronger and stronger and began to do better on missions. Unlike any other leader of the Ooinaru Clan before him, Hiroto based his decisions on the clans wants as well as needs and he changed some rules around in the clan also making things a bit more organized. In his late twenties, Hiroto began to work more and more with his Kanetsugan and becoming the first Ooinaru Clan member to be able to see body heat further than 500 meters away form his inital position making him the strongest Ooinaru to every exist. Synopsis Great Shinobi World War Arc *Taiyougakure's Decision (GSWW) Abilites Kanetsugan Mastery Hiroto is without a doubt a master of his bloodline, he might not be able to use it to it's full ability but he can use it well enough. Through vigorous training Hiroto became able to see body heat in distances a bit further than five hundred meters away from his location, he broke the record for being able to see the furthest out of any Ooinaru Clan member with his Kanetsugan. Hiroto being able to use his dojutsu to such a decree also opened new doors for the clan, the Ooinaru Clan also was able to realize that their Kekkei Genkai could go a bit more further than what they thought it could. Category:Steven-Kun Category:Jonin Category:Characters Category:Taiyougakure